civilcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Player Controlled Character
Overview When exploring CivilCraft you will come across many strange characters - both players and non-players alike. On our server we have a variety of non-player controlled characters,some of them, though only found when exploring the most developed towns - can provide various services to a player for fee. Despite accomplishing the task of locating and entering an unknown town, they have the complete ability, and are encouraged to charge an addtional fee to access their location. An Effective way to do this, is with the use of #turnstiles to increase #revenue. 'Who Can Make An NPC?' You can! Every player has a possible NPC creation limit of three. This can be increased with #VIP or #Sponser statuses. 'Why Would I Want One?' There are a variety of reasons why you would wish to aquire an NPC. Non-player controlled characters can provide you and your town with irreplacable aid. Heres a brief list of possible non-player controlled characters #Civilian #Healer #Blacksmith #Wizard #Trader* How Do I Get One? As mentioned, every player is entitled to three non-player controlled characters, with disregard to type. You may have three guards, or three healers, or a variety of NPCs, just no more than three. Creating the standard NPC dubbed a civilian is available at any time free of cost, but it will consume one of your three possible NPCs. Any civilian may be converted into one of the possible profressions, providing you have the corresponding cost to cover the training. Specific NPC Information Here you can find specifics on each NPC including commands and economic costs. 'Civilian' A civilian is an NPC with a name, and a skin of your choosing.'' They are very limited, and set the basics for the tier 2 NPCs.'' They have the following abilities: *Configurable Walking Paths *Configurable Responses *Configurable Equipment Cost: 60 Coins 'Guard' Guards are civilians that have been toggled into military duties by the player who created them. They are capable of making use of any equipment you may have provided them. Guards can be used to protect player and towns against specific threats with the use of a customizable blacklisting and whitelisting. Does a certain player poses a threat to you and your town? No problem; add them to your Guards blacklist, they will be attacked on sight. When a guard is killed in any scenario, it will respawn after five minutes has elapsed. A guard comes in two possible types: *A body guard whom when hired will follow the player around protecting him from all blacklisted entities. *A bouncer who will protect the defined area or pathway from blacklisted entities. Cost: 400 Coins 'Healer' A healer is an NPC whom is well versed in medicinal knowledge. *Type /heal in the presence of this NPC to spend 20 coins in return for a full heal. Cost: 200 Coins 'Blacksmith' A blacksmith is an NPC that will repair your damaged tools and armour in exchange for a labour fee. Using a blacksmith is very cost efficient, and worth investing in. You could also visit a nearby town to visit their blacksmith. *Material Specific Cost Cost: 700 Coins 'Wizard' A wizard is an NPC well versed in arcane knowledge. If you are wealthy enough to convey his abilities, other player's would surely note your name. Wizards also rely on a magical fuel called mana. A wizard's mana is limited and does not regenerate. To regenerate a wizard's mana, you must allow it to consume glowdust. You can increase a wizard's maximum mana by upgrading the corresponding wizard. *Teleportation - 120 Coins *Weather Manipulation - 140 Coins *Time Manipulation - 85 Coins *Entity Creation - 150 Coins Cost: 1200 Coins 'Trader' A trader is an NPC that can be hired by players to buy and sell items for them. This allows for multiple items to be sold/purchased at once, compared to using 'ShowCase'. The traders may be stationary, or they may wander the town or a path, to add more dynamics. *Can sell your items for a definable amount. *Can buy items from other players for a definable amount. Cost: 2,000 Coins